Expect the Unexpected12
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected11. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Can't I just skip this chapter? Because I really don't feel like narrating. No, like really. I don't. Fine. I will. ---- Um, okay. Stuff happened, I drove a helicopter, and apparently, according to Cassidy, I couldn't tell the difference between the brake pedal and the engine pedal. (How is that possible?! Helicopters rely on the blade thingy, not gas.) And, I crashed the helicopter. Yeah, I guess we all decided it would be a good idea to take a nap, because I passed out, and I'm amazed we survived. I blink, and scratch my neck. I can't see anything. It's cold, despite it being around 80 degrees in Honolulu. A breeze goes up my back, and I shiver. '' ''Oh, gods. Am I dead? Is this the Underworld first-class? Only then, do I realize I am on my side. I sit up, but as I do so, I turn white. My body is still unconscious. Yikes. Okay then. Cassidy, Jack, and the Professor are also unconsious, but their chests are moving. They are still alive, and so am I. Since I am nothing but a soul, I slip out of the helicopter. '' ''We landed in a bunch of trees, and there is not a soul in sight. Hopefully, once I wake, I can fly up, and look for Briyana. I hope that she is okay. "Hello." I spin around, a smile forming on my face. Briyana. She's here.''' I race up to her, hoping to embrace her, but immediatley, she rejects it. "Forget it, Alpha." She rasps, disgusted by me. "Whoever you think I am, I'm not." '' ''That stops me cold. This woman is definitley not Briyana. "Then who are you?" I ask, backing up to the crashed helicopter. She inhales. "Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta. If you're the highest demigod, call me the highest horror. Your real name is Marcus Rae, my real name is Power." "Power? Really?" I snicker at the sound of that name, crossing my arms. "That makes you sound like you're a genie or something." Power hisses, and I fly back, feeling a sensation of terror. "Do not dare mock me." She says, her fists turning red. "Geez. Don't have to be so harsh." I roll my eyes. Then it hits me. "Wait. I don't have my wings back. How can I see you?" Power smirks. "I'm special. Your friends can see me too, but only Gamma can beat me. Rest assured, I'm not here to kill you. Believe me, I'm saving that for another time." "Then why are you here?" I ask her. "I'm giving you a gentle warning." Power says, placing a hand on my shoulder, before her smirk fades, being replaced by a dark glare. "Here's a hint. Don't go looking for your Wings. Don't try to free Hestia. And don't even think about stopping us from getting Hope out." "You know, you're more than free to open that pithos. You could let Hope out right now if you wanted to. So why aren't you?" "Because, Alpha." Power looks me directly in the eye. "To free Hope, we need all of you." "Power!" Someone races up with a very frantic look on his face. He has the same form as Jack, but I highly doubt it's him. "Power, we're in big trouble!" Power whirls around, becoming slightly irritated. "Oh gods. Greed, what is it? If you're looking for the pithos again, it's on the counter, where Gossip left it. At least, that's what she told me. Never can trust Gossip." '' ''"No, no, no, it's something worse!" Greed replies, panting. "How do you run around like this?" Power simply raises an eyebrow at him. '' ''"It's Slander!" Greed cries out, clearly terrified. "He's been banished back to the Pithos! Gamma sent him back!" I gasp. Oh my gods. Gamma=Briyana! Right? "What?! How?!" Power instantly forgets about me, turning her full attention to Greed. '' ''"She sent Slander back to the Pithos! He's gone!" Greed wails, before turning in my direction. "And it's their fault!" He says, glaring. Power glances back at me, glaring once more. "Alpha, there's been...technical difficulties, and I have to go. But just be grateful I'm not ripping you to shreds. Believe me, next time we meet, I will." ---- "Wake up, idiot." My eyes flickered over a glaring Cassidy, who was cut all over, and was anything but pleased. I say the only word worth saying. "Hi." "Don't give me that." She growled, pulling me up. "Not after what you did." "Cassidy, I'm sorry, okay!" I insist, glancing over at Jack and the Professor, both of whom were awake. Jack rolled his eyes at me, before looking away. "Nice try, Marcus. Sorry's not gonna cut it anymore. We're not in the mood." "How long was I out for?" I asked, glancing around the crased helicopter. It looked like it had caved down on us. "Longer than us." Cassidy replied bitterly. "Let's just hope we can find Briyana. Because I wanna find somebody who can drive a helicopter professionally." Professor Saintvil said nothing. He looked bitter from this whole experience. He was clearly regretting letting me drive. If so, I don't blame him. Jack glanced back at us, only making eye contact with Cassidy. "Okay, I used my sword to break a hole through the bottom of this thing. Hopefully we can squeeze through. If not, I'll send a rainbow up, and maybe someone can help us out." "Won't the Council see it though?" Cassidy pressed a hand on the wall of the roof. "And we don't wanna attract attention to mortals. We've no time for rotting in hospitals anymore." "Let's just go with Plan A first, then we'll go to Plan B." Jack responded, glancing over at the Professor. "Professor, care to go first?" "Gladly." Professor Saintvil nodded, and slowly but steadily, Jack was able to release him from the hole of the helicopter. He did the same thing to Cassidy, before turning to me. "Hurry it up, man." "Yeah, okay. No need to be rude." I took a deep breath, and slipped through the hole. I held my hand out for Jack, and he made his way out into the open. Cassidy was looking around. "Now, to find a needle in a freaking haystack." Robert's eyebrows raised, and he put his hand to Cassidy's chest. "Oh, sweet gods of Olympus. We are in serious trouble." Jack and I exchanged looks, and we rushed up to the two of them. "What? What is it?" I asked the Professor. "The Council is here." Professor Saintvil whispered. Category:ETU Parts Category:GG Parts Category:Stories